


Zhellday

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Dirty Talk, Free Use Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Pegging, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: It was said that war was ninety percent boredom, five percent waiting, and five percent sheer bloody terror. During the ninety percent boredom, the Rebels had to make their own fun. And the longer they were stationed on isolated bases, the more desperate they got.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Zhellday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chissprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chissprincess/gifts).



It was said that war was ninety percent boredom, five percent waiting, and five percent sheer bloody terror. 

During the ninety percent boredom, the Rebels had to make their own fun. And the longer they were stationed on isolated bases, the more desperate they got. 

Take Zhelldays. On one small base, Zhellday had taken on a unique flavor. 

Zhellday was free use day.

* * *

No one knew who arranged the hosts for each Zhellday celebration, nor was anyone ever seen assuming the special workstation. It was understood that this was a voluntary position and that Medical was somehow involved in monitoring everything to ensure the activities were done in a safe, sane, and consensual fashion. There was always a medical droid on hand during Zhellday and it could, and did, step in when needed. Which made several people who ordinarily wouldn’t have been intrigued by any of it eager to participate… in all sorts of ways. 

Wedge settled more comfortably on the padded bench and relaxed knowing that the only people who knew it was  _ his ass _ hanging the other side of the partition were the select few he’d told and invited to participate. 

The makeshift “workstation” and partition had been erected on the wing of a damaged X-Wing this time and there was a smooth synthetic padded support resting on the maintenance stand under his knees. There were handles on the partition for participants to use while they made use of the Zhellday host and the entire small work area could be shrouded by a curtain if so desired. 

It wasn’t used a lot. 

Wedge remembered checking on the Zhellday host a few weeks ago. It has been human or human-like female and what he could see of her body had been drenched in come. It leaked from both holes, clung to their legs, and an ink stylus had been attached to the partition so each user could leave an additional mark. 

Wedge had simply added a tally mark after he’d taken his turn. The passage he’s used had been loose but the female had clenched down on him as much as they could and wiggled their backside afterwards as though trying to entice him to go for a second round in the other hole. 

Now it was his turn and Wedge was hopeful he’d end up at least half as heavily used in the end.

Seconds after the medical droid confirmed he was ready, the platform shook as someone approached. He heard the sound of clothing being shuffled out of the way and the round end of a cock pressed against his hole. His body fought for a few seconds then relaxed, allowing the organ inside.

Then he felt a familiar brush against his mind and gasped.

Luke laughed silently.  _ “Did you think I’d let just anyone be your first?” _ he asked without speaking.  _ “Don’t worry, a line is already forming. You can tell the med droid to call me when you’re done if you’d like. I’d love to take care of you afterwards.” _

Wedge smiled in gratitude, then gasped as Luke began to thrust. Oh, oh that felt good. Medical had the best lube. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t ridden anyone for months, Luke was moving so well inside him. He really was glad Luke was first. 

And yet… It was still Zhellday. Instead of holding onto Wedge’s hips or leaning over him as they made love, Luke was holding onto the partition handles, Wedge’s legs were secured to the support stand, and Luke wasn’t-

Luke was  _ using _ him.

Wedge bit his lip to try and hold back the whimpers.  _ Luke was using him. _ Luke wasn’t pleasuring them both, Luke was using his ass to get off. He’d made a point to be first, yes, and to be certain Wedge knew who he was… but he was absolutely here in the spirit of Zhellday.

Hearing Luke’s familiar voice grunting and moaning behind him and yet not feeling his hands anywhere on him made his body  _ burn _ with delight. The logical part of his brain was thrilled that Luke was checking to make sure Wedge really was comfortable hosting Zhellday by being first. All the other parts were already an aroused mess because just lying on the bench letting Luke use his ass like a masturbator was insanely erotic.

Luke’s hips began to slap into his ass, driving hard into Wedge as orgasm approached. Wedge could feel his tempo accelerating, he knew what it felt like when Luke was about to come-

The cock inside him slammed home and ground into him as Luke orgasmed. Wedge cried out in shock as Luke spilled inside him because- because  _ he _ hadn’t come yet. Luke wasn’t reaching out to give him a helping hand or offer him is mouth-

The cock inside him pulled out, leaving him suddenly alone and empty. Come began to trickle out of him. Luke was… done.

_ “Are you okay with me leaving? There’s someone else waiting if so.” _

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Wedge whispered and the med droid repeated his words. Luke’s mind brushed against his before disappearing and Wedge quickly instructed the med droid that Luke would be his aftercare handler (for after Medical had gone over him and confirmed he was okay. No one was ever left alone after hosting Zhellday).

The platform shook as Luke departed. Seconds later, another cock plowed into his backside. Wedge cried out and clutched at one of the sets of handles that were attached for his use. This cock was smaller than Luke but going at full speed already. Wedge’s body was on fire already from Luke’s short session with him and he soon found himself crying out as ogasm swept through him. His cock, protruding through an opening in the bench, shot come into the large plastic basin below him. The cock plowing into him seemed to stutter and then it too was coming. 

“He shot fast,” Wedge found himself groaning as he squeezed around the cock inside him. It pulled out them and more come began to leak. 

Okay. Okay, he’d come, he’d come from an unknown person using him for-

Something new prodded at his ass, then began to slide inside him. Wedge’s mouth fell open in shock because this organ was definitely not human. The shaft had all sorts of strange bumps on and it just kept  _ going. _

Wedge was wailing when his guest finally finished pushing more of itself inside him. Whatever was inside wasn’t thick or rigid; it was long and flexible, and capable of some degree of independent movement. It began to twist and roil inside him, rubbing in ways he’d never felt before and far deeper than anything he’d ever taken. It turned and jerked, rocked and slithered inside him. Shocked sounds continued to fall out of Wedge’s mouth as the alien used his ass in ways humans were not technically designed to accommodate. There was nothing to squeeze around and nothing to grind against; all Wedge could do was whimper and beg for more..

When the alien finally finished with him, it released fluid like a river breaking through a dam. It exploded inside him and came gushing out after almost immediately overloading the available capacity inside Wedge’s ass. He strained to peek down at the gap between the floor and the bottom of the partition and could just make out a light blue fluid splashing on the temporary plastic flooring material.

Luke’s mind was suddenly back with his.  _ “You’re such a mess now,” _ Luke said admiringly.  _ “There’s a line for you, just like I said. I think you’ll enjoy what you’re going to have inside you. There are some sizable organs just waiting to use you.” _

Wedge shivered then cried out as he was suddenly penetrated by a new guest. Luke continued to whisper to him, describing what he looked like without breaching the anonymous nature of Zhellday. Wedge came before the current guest finished, then took two more before the next orgasm after that one. The line of guests continued to move forward, with one anonymous being after another stepping forward to bury themselves in his ass and leave him full of their come.

_ “This one’s so excited, I don’t t think they’ll last- Yup.” _ Semen flooded Wedge’s ass seconds after the shaft buried itself inside him.  _ “Don’t worry, the next one will make up for that one. Are you ready, Wedge? I want you to come on this one. It’s special.” _

Clutching at his handles, Wedge was panting hard against the bench. His body was sore from being tense for so long and he’d lost count of the number of people who’d fucked him. His legs were cold every time someone stepped away from him and let the climate control unit’s air hit all the fluids drying on his legs.

The platform shook as a new guest arrived. Wedge waited with baited breath to see what they would do. Would they slam into him, driving to come as fast as possible? Or would they start slow and draw things out, leaving him shaking as they tormented him by refusing to give him the stimulation he needed to come again? Would it be just a single silent being or a group taking turns using his ass and cracking jokes about it?

A thin shaft filled him and Wedge relaxed. Just ride this one out, he started to tell himself when he felt it: a second shaft. 

_ “It’s one being,” _ Luke confirmed from wherever he was watching all this.  _ “An alien about to give you something very special.” _

Wedge gulped as a second shaft slid inside him and began to move in a counter rhythm to the first one. Then a third shaft began to poke at his ass. 

_ “You need to relax so you can take all five.” _

“Five?”

A strange sounding laugh came from the other side of the partition and then he got just that. Shaft after shaft drove into his ass until Wedge couldn’t even process when something was thrusting and when something was pulling back - because there was always something driving into him!

The image of an alien floated into Wedge’s mind, although he couldn’t have put a name on it. The shafts slamming inside him made it hard to think-

Multiple genders. Multiple partners. That’s what the deal was. But right now-

It was just him.

Wedge gulped.

The alien stood steadfast as the shafts- tentacles? No, they had a different name- slammed harder and faster into him. He howled, legs trying to jerk as his body was used to satiate what usually required multiple partners. His body stretched in ways he’d never felt before as the shafts rocketed in and out of his hole. Each one slammed deep inside him. Several of them landed solid strikes against his prostate and made the world go white each time.

_ “Wedge, come for me, now!” _

The world exploded around, leaving nothing but the steady presence of the penetrating shafts to ground him.

So, basically, nothing.

Wedge floated back to the world to the hum of the med droid check on him. Fluid was still leaking out of him in torrents, so the alien must have just finished-or-

_ “They really came that much. Seed enough to impregnate two females contained in enough fluid for five because of how that species’ mating customs work. That was gorgeous, Wedge. I can’t wait to show you the holo. Your body took that like it was made for it.” _

Oh Force. 

_ “Are you done? It’s fine if you are.” _

Wedge could feel he was shaking from the intensity of it all. And yet…

“I want more,” he told the med droid.

“Very well,” it responded. “You may host two more guests before I insist on a pause in activities.”

The cock was inside him before the med droid fully walked away. This one was moving slowly, despite the initial haste to fill him.

“I’m going to be masturbating to the memory of you taking that much alien dick for months,” a female voice mused as Wedge shivered at the feeling of the synthetic material inside him. “Don’t worry, I know Zhellday traditions. I have plenty of fluid to fill you with when I’m done. But it’s going to be a while. Hold on tight.”

The med droid leaned back in. “Correction, host. You shall have just this one guest before I insist on a pause in activities,” it declared.

Luke was silent as the unknown female used him. Wedge’s legs were quivered as the toy she was wearing drove in and out of him and as she talked. She was definitely a talker and she’d been watching him for a while, it seemed. 

“It’s nice to see a male spreading their legs here,” she panted as she continued tot thrust inside him. 

“Wh- why’s that?” Wedge panted.

There was a laugh. “It’s using the females spreading their legs, isn’t it? The usual Zhellday regulars are here and then some - word’s gotten around how good you are - but females are simply more popular. That makes taking you even more special.” Narrow hips snapped forward suddenly and Wedge cried out at the sudden change in pace. “Tell you what,” the female panted. “Roll over for me and I’ll make sure to leave this nice and deep inside you. It has a special feature I haven’t used yet.”

_ “You’ll like it,” _ Luke whispered.

“Okay,” Wedge panted. The med droid undid the restraints on his legs and he fumbled over onto his back. 

“Lift your legs up,” the female ordered then conferred briefly with the droid as he complied. 

He gasped as the toy pressed inside him again with a fresh coating of lubricant but then… It started going deeper than before. And deeper. It swelled suddenly, expanding inside his ass-

Wedge shrieked as something bulb-like pressed through the rim of his hole. It pushed, pushed, pushed at his body, demanding entrance and finally his ability to resist collapsed. Once it was in, he felt the shaft narrowing again and  _ oh, it was a knot. _ He was practically quivering inside with shock and excitement. He’d never tried a toy with any kind of knot before. 

“Good boy, being so trusting,” the female said, sounding so smug, but then there was some thumping on the partition, the feeling of feet brushing against his body as the bench shook, and then the distinctive wet passage of a human or near-human female sank down on him. “Nice and hard, too,” she gasped, then began to ride.

Wedge was in heaven as the tight wet passage rode his cock. His ass was beautifully full and his guest was crying out as she bounced up and down on him. Each time she dropped down, it made his body rock onto the toy inside him and the knot rubbed in all sorts of amazing ways. The female went up, up, up making his body ache with need, then took him deep inside her, grinding down to make sure the toy moved like magic inside him. 

“I did- promise you come-“ the female gasped and suddenly a torrent of fluid began to fill his ass. It couldn’t escape, though, not with the knot in the way and Wedge wailed at the sudden additional pressure inside him.

He clutched at a set of handles over his head and almost mindlessly tried to find the leverage to thrust upwards and meet her when she came down. He needed to make this good for her, that was his  _ job _ right now. His body was a vessel for others pleasure and he had to see that through. 

His guest rode him long and hard and he felt her passage clench and squeeze around him several times before he came. She swore when that happened and rocked her hips in such a way as to see to  _ his  _ pleasure. 

She climbed off when he went limp. “Keep the toy,” she said as she dressed again. “I like the idea that someone in the base will always have a part of me with them after today. Be sure to host Zhellday again. I’ll have something new to give you.”

Wedge shuddered and heard the med droid ordering everything closed up. His body was so sore. He might not return after the break.

“Sir? This is one more guest if you think you are capable,” the med droid told him.

“One more… you said she was the last one?” Wedge felt himself starting to shake again.

“Yes, sir. But this guest is cleared to be present. It is your aftercare partner.”

“In that case… Ask him what position he wants the host to be in.

* * *

Luke looked down at Wedge and just drank in the sight of him.

He was a mess. Come covered his ass and legs, the bench he was lying on, and was splattered all over the partition and floor. There was still a green sex toy buried inside him, a gift from the last guest and Luke couldn’t wait to start exploring all the ways they could use it together. 

“The host will tend to you, sir,” the med droid said after consulting with Wedge. “You are an acceptable final guest for the host. The host would like to know what position to assume for you.”

“This is fine,” Luke said.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away, nor ignore Wedge’s Force presence. 

Wedge had had his legs spread all day to allow whoever wanted to to use his body for their pleasure and satisfaction. He’d had over two dozen guests, including humans and non-humans, and he’d somehow found the energy to continue to find his own orgasms the entire time. Not with every guest, no, but, generally speaking, once every three or four. Some had been dry releases, but his last guest had had clear fluid running down her legs as she got redressed. Wedge had found the energy to recharge somewhere.

Even better was the dream-like quality to his thoughts. Wedge was in a very happy place right now and Luke was looking forward to cuddling him the rest of the day. They’d stay tucked safe and sound in the Med Bay where the droids could keep an eye on him and just be safe and happy together.

But first…

Well, Luke had been watching strangers use his lover for sex all day. Wedge was in a good place where they could tend to his desire and have it be a special conclusion for the day. 

“Lift your legs up,” Luke ordered and Wedge - the host - complied. He reached down and fingered the ring on the end of the sex toy’s flared base. Slipping his finger into the ring, Luke began to tease Wedge with it, pulling on it just enough to make it shift inside him as well as apply pressure to his abused hole.

A familiar whimper answered him. Luke grinned. “I couldn’t get a good look at this earlier,” Luke commented. “You know how toys and such work. Guests submit them to the med droid ahead of time for examination and sanitization, then retrieve them when they visit the host. I could see enough earlier to know you’d like it but not enough to have a complete picture of it in my head. Let’s see what you were gifted, shall we?”

Wedge cried out when Luke pulled it out of him. A fish of artificial semen followed suit.

“Oh, lovely,” he murmured. “A modest shaft that flares to a good sized knot. It must have felt huge going into you. You’ll laugh when you see the actual size of it. Still, that’s a lot to have had in you for a while, especially with the artificial come.”

Shifting to the side, Luke waited for the med droid to perform a quick examination (required after a certain number of guests, cross-species interaction, and sex toy usage. It scanned Wedge quickly and took possession of the toy. A few moments later, it stepped back and shifted the lubricant dispenser back towards him.

Luke smiled. When he was ready, he drew Wedge’s legs down to his waist and positioned his cock. Once Wedge was properly gripping his hips with strong thighs, Luke thrust inside him.

“You’re so loose,” he gasped as rutted forwards. The contrast with this morning was huge; there was no resistance left in Wedge’s body; he’d ben fully and completely fucked senseless. 

Luke loved it.

He thrust hard into Wedge and heard him scream as Luke hit all his sore spots inside. His hips rocked enthusiastically, though, trying to make this as good for Luke as he could. 

“You’re just a loose hole to fuck right now,” Luke panted as he thrust in Wedge’s body. The legs squeezing his sides clenched. “You were nervous this morning but you’re so happy now. You loved being used all day, didn’t you? You’ll be signing up again as soon as you’re cleared for it, won’t you?”

Wedge was whimpering on the other side of the partition. His cock was so hard it was leaking precome from the red flushed tip. 

“You were a wonderful host for all your guests,” Luke said and the pleasure in Wedge’s mind sparked anew. “They loved using you.” Another quiver. “They wanted you again.” The whimper increased in intensity. “You’ll have twice the number of guests next time and not just because you’ll have repeats.” The whimpers were now turning into gasps Luke moved his hips as hard and fast as he could. “You were made to do this and I can’t wait to watch you get used over and over again.”

Wedge’s legs shifted position slightly and began to squeeze, dragging Luke forward harder with each thrust. He sounded so desperate. 

“I love you, Wedge!” Luke cried and came. 

As he filled Wedge’s ass with come, his lover’s body spasmed and jerked as orgasm hit. His cock twitched and fluid suddenly came spilling out of it. Not a lot, but enough to leave Wedge’s stomach shiny and sticky. Luke shuddered through his own release and moaned in satisfaction as he pulled out and come pooled under Wedge’s ass. He was wrecked and abused. Luke had helped make him so and they were both so very, very happy. 

The med droid officially closed down the Zhellday services and Luke knelt at Wedge’s side as the partition was dismantled and removed for cleaning. He stroked Wedge’s dark hair and murmured soft comforting words. They’d be whisked down to the Med Bay for recovery in mere moments, but Luke wanted to start taking care of him now.

Wedge looked up at him with large, shaky eyes and slowly began to relax as Luke smiled down at him. “I did okay?” he asked, trembling. 

“You did wonderfully, love,” Luke said. The med droid produced a blanket and Luke helped cover Wedge up in it. 

“I’m glad you were here. I’m glad you were last.”

“I am too. I was here the whole time. I didn’t want you to be alone the first time you did this.”

Wedge smiled shyly and tugged the blanket closer to his face. Luke helped smooth it out and made sure his feet were covered.

“We’re going to go get you cleaned up, okay? We’ll wash, let the droids check you one more time, then just be together the rest of the day.”

“I really like that idea,” Wedge said.

Luke smiled. “Me too, Wedge. Me too. I love you. I’m so proud of you.”

Wedge beamed.


End file.
